Un regalo navideño
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Naruto siempre ha sabido que Sasuke es un bastardo, pero es su bastardo. / Esto es un fix-it del final… o un intento de fix-it. / NaruSasu / Shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad (del ilógico) de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Naruto siempre ha sabido que Sasuke es un bastardo, pero es _su_ bastardo. Esto es un fix-it del final… o un intento de fix-it.

 **Advertencias:** Me hicieron un "turn down for what" y ahora debo de dejar mi jubilación para escribir esto (?). Por coincidencias de la vida lo subo en el cumpleaños de Issy así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Advertencias 2:** Shonen-ai. Drabble, que digievolucionó a OS. Escenas de violencia contra mejillas.

* * *

 **Un regalo navideño**

* * *

La situación actual en la capital de la nación del fuego no podría llegar a ser aún más próspera.

Después de lo acontecido en la cuarta guerra no se ha llegado a tener tensiones con las demás naciones shinobi. Esta falta de agresividad hizo que tentativas alianzas comerciales se dieran y que, eventualmente, el turismo y la inmigración dieran un inesperado pero agradable comienzo. No era extraño que de repente la economía subiera y se pudieran destinar fondos a investigaciones científicas. Las computadoras, y más adelante la red, se convirtieron en los más grandes inventos de la época. Naruto en especial agradece su existencia.

O al menos lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

 _Error, el comando seleccionado no puede ser ejecutado._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no he hecho nada diferente-ttebayo!

 _Error de conexión, su red se ha desconectado o se encuentra inestable._

 _El programa dejó de funcionar._

—Maldición. Soy Hokage, no un... científico, o Shikamaru, o lo que sea.

Soltó un suspiro e hizo a un lado la computadora para ocupar ese espacio con la montaña de papeles que su secretaria le había traído antes por si las dudas. No sería esta la primera vez que las nuevas actualizaciones hechas por el equipo de investigación fallaban, así que siempre valía la pena tener un respaldo físico de todo.

Pero viendolo de esta manera el papeleo se le hacía eterno.

—Veamos… ¿Qué? Avistamientos extraños en el borde con Taki ¡Ya revise esto ayer-ttebayo! —aún así nunca estaba demás cerciorarse así que Naruto no tuvo más remedio que leerlo. Al final concluyó que sí, se trataba del mismo reporte de ayer pero no, no era un error de su secretaría. Al parecer lo revisó pero olvidó firmarlo…

Firma. Siguiente.

—Ah, un reporte de Konohamaru ¿con esta cuantas misiones son? ¿cuarenta y seis? ¿cincuenta? Por la cara que tenían esos niños esta mañana… —dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Ahora que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio podía encontrar lo divertido que era asignar misiones de rango D. Sin embargo, también entendía lo importante que eran estas misiones, tanto para la aldea como para el trabajo en equipo de los genin.

Simpatizando un poco con los pobres muchachos, Naruto hizo nota mental de hablar con Konohamaru y sugerir alguna misión de rango C. No porque se trate del equipo siete algo debe de salir mal.

Firma. Siguiente.

Y la tarde pasó volando de esa manera. Muchas veces se preguntaba como lo hacía en sus tiempos el viejo Sandaime. A su edad se supone que los mayores deben cuidarse e irse a dormir temprano ¿no? Tal vez y si tenía quien lo ayudara. Como la vieja Tsunade. Naruto esta seguro que se repartía el papeleo con Shizune. De otra forma ¿cómo más podría darse el lujo de salir de vez en cuando a beber sake? Con el Ichi y Nidaime no se podía saber, solo los conoció de pasada durante la guerra. Y su padre… bueno, teniendo en cuenta el Hiraishin, él probablemente no tenía problemas en llegar y salir temprano de la oficina. También está que no es ajeno para nadie relacionar la palabra "genio" con el cuarto Hokage así que no le ha de haber sido difícil realizar trabajo de escritorio, por algo había sido el más joven en conseguir el puesto. Naruto hubiera roto ese récord de no ser porque, a pesar de haber ganado la guerra, para Tsunade seguía siendo un niño inmaduro. Pero la época de Kakashi-sensei no fue tan mala, al menos el pervertido se tomaba un momento de su tiempo para enseñarle lo que significaba ser Hokage —nunca dejo de ser su mentor y eso es algo que alegraba al rubio.

Dejando de lado cosas como ese accidente con la luna pues sí, fue una época tranquila donde de todas maneras el vago de Kakashi no tenía mucho que hacer...

Pensandolo bien, tal vez por eso ahora se esta ahogando en tanto papeleo ¡Kaka-sensei atrasó todo! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué la tardanza de Kakashi lo persigue?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser él el que pague los platos rotos?!

¡¿Por qué no puede simplemente hacer kage-bunshins y terminar con este papeleo?!

Ah, sí.

Sakura lo matará si se entera.

Al parecer usar kage-bunshins para adelantar trabajo es irresponsable y una forma de hacer trampa… además, Shikamaru dejó escapar el otro día un comentario sobre como sus predecesores pudieron ganarle a montañas de papeles sin la necesidad de usar jutsu alguno.

Siendo sincero, de niño pensaba que ser Hokage implicaba ser una celebridad y tener altas dosis de acción. Lo primero es cierto en cierta medida, lo segundo… puede decirse que a menos que exista un ataque directo a la aldea no había forma de salir de esta oficina. Y claramente lo último que desearía es un mal para la aldea que juró proteger.

A estas alturas lo único que le quedaba por hacer era tratar de terminar este papeleo. A pesar de lo deprimente que suena quedarse hasta tarde en nochebuena.

…

¡Por fin! Tierra, dulce tierra. Era raro pensar que habían estado en la luna, pero después de Kaguya pareciera que nada es imposible. El comité de bienvenida fue uno grande. Le recordó a cuando regresó de derrotar a Pain y hablar con Nagato. Solo que sin un gran agujero en la aldea y sin sus amigos lanzandolo en el aire, cosa que agradecía.

Otra gran diferencia de aquella vez es que, sin el peso de tener que reconstruir la aldea, ahora podían celebrar la victoria —y la navidad— en paz. Era hermoso ver a todos en la fiesta disfrutar con sus seres queridos; a Hinata sonreír junto a su padre y su hermana a pesar de todo lo acontecido. Aún se sentía mal por haberla rechazado pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, Hinata merecía a alguien mejor que un tipo que no es capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero no pudo ahondar demasiado en esos pensamientos, porque no fue muy entrada la celebración que la retirada de una figura conocida capto su completa atención.

—¿Te vas de nuevo? —inquirió apenas fue capaz de alcanzarlo en una solitaria calle, el centro y bullicio de la aldea quedando atrás. La pregunta tan solo salió de sus labios, como siempre le era difícil quedarse callado.

La figura se detuvo y acto seguido dio la vuelta para encararlo. Uno de sus ojos era tan negro como el espacio, mientras que el otro portaba un rinnegan que brillaba en la oscuridad. Su elección de vestimenta era un tanto rara, y puede que se hubiera dejado crecer el cabello pero, efectivamente, se trataba de él.

—No he terminado mi viaje —fue su simple respuesta, como sí eso respondiera todo y, de cierta manera, si lo hacia.

—¿Y qué te trajo aquí en primer lugar, dattebayo? —preguntó el rubio, esta vez de mala gana. No entendía del todo porque la actitud de Sasuke lo molestaba, pero eso es lo que Naruto sentía. Era una mezcla rara entre enfado, decepción y tristeza. El enfado si lo comprendía, fue lo mismo que sintió años atrás cuando, después de la guerra, Sasuke decidió comenzar su viaje de redención. Estaba enojado porque, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Sasuke nunca realmente ha regresado a la aldea.

Por un instante le pareció verlo rodar sus ojos. Seguramente pensando que es un idiota, y por alguna razón esa familiaridad fue un alivio, como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

—La aldea estaba en problemas, pero al parecer ustedes lo tenían todo bajo control. Debo irme —y sin más se volteó de nuevo, dispuesto a retomar su camino.

Por la cabeza de Naruto pasaron todas las cosas que tuvo que vivir durante las últimas veinte y cuatro horas, la última vez que lo vio hace dos años cuando se fue a iniciar su viaje, y en general todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por años a los que —al no poder encontrarles un nombre— empujo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Si algo ha aprendido de esta experiencia en la luna es que todos tenían razón en decir que es un idiota. Porque sin duda alguna es de un idiota rechazar a Hinata —quien claramente es demasiado buena para él. Y porque también debía ser de un idiota el no querer aceptar que se encontraba perdida y obstinadamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Hasta ahora.

—¡Sasuke!

La exclamación de ese nombre le era demasiado familiar. Siempre relacionada con las peleas y disputas entre ambos.

Tal vez por eso fue que vió como el cuerpo del pelinegro se volvió tenso, inconscientemente dándose de nuevo la vuelta para recibir de frente el ataque. Sin embargo, la postura de Naruto no era la de alguien a punto de lanzar un golpe, y tal vez fue por eso que Sasuke no volvió a reaccionar en los pocos segundos que le tomó al rubio acortar la distancia, posar sus manos en sus mejillas y jalarlo a un beso.

— _Naru…_

Sasuke era una estatua. No se movía y parecía hecho de piedra. La única prueba que Naruto tenía para decir que, efectivamente, no estaba besando una roca era el que los labios unidos a los suyos fueran suaves y cálidos.

— _Naruto..._

Tan solo fueron un par de segundos, un casto beso sin nada más que el contacto entre labios, antes de separarse de nuevo y mirarse a los ojos.

—Sasuke.

Y de repente alguien lo despertó de su ensoñación jalando dolorosamente de su mejilla.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso duele-ttebayo! —exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a la zona afectada.

Ya no se encontraba en las calles de Konoha, sino en la torre Hokage, específicamente en su oficina.

Con la persona que menos pensaba encontrarse ese día.

—¡Sasuke! —hasta donde tenía entendido planeaba quedarse fuera una semana más. Últimamente ha estado ocupado tratando de poner de nuevo en pie una nueva red de espías, parecida a la que tenía Erosennin—. Pensaba que estarías más tiempo fuera, dattebayo.

El pelinegro dejó caer sobre el escritorio un pergamino, seguramente trataba sobre los diferentes puntos de reunión y, en sí, el funcionamiento de la red.

—Terminé antes —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, con esa pose de autosuficiencia de siempre.

Naruto no pudo contenerse en tomar el pergamino y mirar su contenido. También forma parte del papeleo, pero sin lugar a dudas esto sería más interesante que los reportes de misiones que siempre pasan por su oficina.

—Puedes irte a descansar, hoy revisaré esto y mañana por la mañana hablaremos de ello —le gustaría que se quedara más tiempo, después de toda han sido dos largos meses, pero por ese mismo motivo siente que el obstinado pelinegro debe ir descansar.

Tal vez y esta noche —si es que Naruto logra salir y esquivar a Shikamaru— podrían ponerse al día. Sin duda este debía ser el mejor regalo de navidad.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y pudo escuchar a Sasuke salir pero esta nunca se cerró.

—¿Siempre que te duermes intentas besar a la gente? —El tono que usó fue uno de regaño pero Naruto alzo la mirada de su escritorio y notó con claridad una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

El rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Solo a ti y a mi almohada, dattebayo.

—Dobe.

—Teme.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esto se supone que iba a ser un drabble, no sé que pasó pero bueno, feliz cumpleaños Issy. Y feliz navidad para todos. Santa llegó temprano este año *carita suculenta(?)*. En fin, ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
